


Beyond the Obvious

by mystiri1



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's a politically incorrect, insensitive <i>jerk</i>, but he still seems to know exactly what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Obvious

It's purely accidental. Puck's tugging Kurt's shirt off over his head when one hand brushes against a nipple, and Kurt makes a small noise that he tries to strangle immediately. Which, really, he should have known better, because Puck likes it when he makes those kinds of sounds. He spends a great deal of time and effort trying to make Kurt repeat them (or make entirely new ones), and sometimes that's good, and sometimes Kurt wishes that Puck would find more appropriate places for them to make out. Like in the privacy of their bedrooms, with nobody else home.

“What was that?' Puck asked, looking down at his bare chest speculatively. His gaze almost immediately fixes on Kurt's nipples, and his hand comes up to nudge at the tiny nub of flesh that has tightened into a hard little bud.

“Ungh,” Kurt responds, which isn't very articulate, but this is new territory for them both. Kurt, because he doesn't have a whole lot of prior experience with sex outside of that one disastrous time with Blaine, and Puck because having only recently figured out that he was bisexual (“Not gay,” he still insists, which makes Kurt roll his eyes and want to smack him) he hasn't really put a whole lot of thoughts into the mechanics of sex between two guys outside of the obvious.

The obvious being hand jobs, blow jobs, a hell of a lot of frottage, and (just twice so far, because that is one time neither of them wants to be accidentally interrupted) anal sex. Whatever form it takes, sex between them is mostly hot and kind of urgent, because mutual free time and privacy is hard to come by, and there hasn't been a great deal of exploration so far. Kurt's not complaining; after breaking up with Blaine, he was convinced he wasn't going to get to have sex again until college, and after crushing on mostly-straight football jocks for so long, he's still kind of amazed he's actually got one of his own.

“Huh,” Puck says, taking it and rolling it between his fingers. “Just like a girl.”

Despite the pleasure he's feeling, Kurt manages to summon up the outrage for a slightly breathless tirade. “It is not 'just like a girl'. Nipples can be erogenous zones for both men and women, and their sensitivity, or even lack of it, has nothing to do with -” His breath rushes out of him as Puck pushes him back on the bed, spreading his legs wide. “-gender; I bet if I touched yours-” Puck's weight settles between his legs, and his mouth closes over one of Kurt's nipples, hot and wet, tongue prodding it into a hard point. Kurt forgets what he was saying entirely. “ _Oh_.”

Puck moves onto the other nipple, and the cool feel of air on the spit-slicked bud he's just abandoned is a sharp contrast to the warmth of his mouth. Then his fingers come up to toy with it; Kurt squirms as one nipple is rolled between big, blunt fingertips and the other is teased with lips and teeth. He's currently cursing the fact that he likes to wear such tight pants – yeah, they show off his ass but right now they're more than a little uncomfortable – but if he can get just a little more leverage, he can rub himself against the hard planes of Puck's stomach. (If they're going to start exploring, Kurt really wants to spend some time tracing the ridges of Puck's six-pack with his tongue. Now that he's actually dating a football jock, he wants to savour all of it, and maybe gloat, just a little, to himself.)

This plan is ruined when Puck's free hand presses down against the blade of his hip, pinning him to the bed. Kurt's not exactly a weakling, but Puck's using the grip to at least partially support his own weight, and he gives up when it becomes obvious that all his struggles are not going to make the slightest bit of difference, collapsing back against the mattress with a whine. Puck makes a smug sound of satisfaction, and the rumble of it against his nipple isn't as good as when Puck has his cock in his mouth, but it's still pleasant.

When Puck starts sucking, it sends small tugging sensations straight to Kurt's groin. His hips make small, futile rocking motions, but Puck is still holding him down. Still, when Puck's fingers pinch his other nipple tightly and twist, he bucks, a shocked cry escaping him.

Puck lifts his head, and asks, a little breathlessly, “Was that too much?”

 _Yes_ , Kurt wants to say, because it _hurt_ , but it also made his dick jerk inside his too-tight pants, and his nipple feels sensitive and tingling, and all he really wants is for Puck to do it again. He looks down at where Puck is still hovering over his chest, looking at him: lips wet and parted, eyes dark with lust. And nothing in that look is inclined to make Kurt want to slow things down. “No,” he manages to get out. “It's not too much.”

Puck's mouth closes over the abused flesh in apology, soothing licks that quickly become a good deal less careful. Kurt moans when he sucks it hard between his teeth, and fingers are teasing the other nipple again. It means Puck is no longer holding him down, and Kurt's hips rock upward, but it's almost an afterthought because all his attention is on the way Puck is torturing and teasing his nipples. As if Kurt had given him permission with that last statement, he's no longer being gentle about it. It's all teeth and tongue and not so gentle tugging, and the few glances at his chest Kurt manages in between arching his neck back in pleasure show his nipples to be wet and hard and flushed red. The moans are degenerating into higher, more helpless noises that Kurt finds a little embarrassing, but that's just the sort of thing Puck takes as encouragement.

Finally, Puck's teeth clamp down hard on one nipple while the other is caught tightly between his fingers and it's just too much. Kurt comes with a keening cry, and then he's left with a wet, sticky sensation in the front of his pants, and Puck staring down at him with a look that is half stunned amazement, half smug delight.

“You came just from me playing with your nipples,” he says, and Kurt wonders if he reaches up, will he be able to snag a pillow so he can hide his burning face in it. Then Puck grins, hitching himself up so that his own still-clothed erection brushes against the front of Kurt's pants on the way. He props himself up on one arm, the other hand reaching down to fumble with his jeans. “That is so hot.”

Kurt watches as Puck barely manages to get himself free of his underwear before he's coming too (all over Kurt's stomach and the front of his already-sticky pants, which are going in to soak the very second they're done here; a good thing they're at his house this time) and thinks that maybe Puck's right.


End file.
